La Gata
by BabiCastro
Summary: Frida receives from a old woman a necklace that gives her powers, she then becomes La Gata, and she meets Babi a.k.a Pantera Negra who she befriends with almost instantly and Daniel a.k.a El jaguar . She now have a BF that is a girl...
1. Frida gets her powers

She just felt so useless, that feeling had never left her body since Manny received his belt, and that was how she felt................................_**Useless……………………………………………………………….**_

Frida walked slowly through the streets that lead to her house, it could be a nice walk if Manny was there, but he had to go fight criminals with his father and Frida didn't wanted to go, she didn't wanted to be a damsel in distress, she wanted to be powerful, she wanted to be… _**Herself**_.

She was so deep in her thoughts that didn't saw a store appear from nowhere and bumped into the pale blue wall, she looked up to see the store name, but it hadn't none. So she looked inside, and what she saw hypnotized her, the store was empty aside from a pedestal that had a glass box and inside the box was a blue satin necklace with a gold pendant with a "G" on it.

She decided to enter, she wanted to see the necklace from up close. But when she entered an old lady appeared in front of her, she was really old and had with hair and deep cobalt blue eyes that peered into Frida's soul.

-Hello, young lady – said the old woman, her voice was melodic, nothing like it was one of an old woman.

-Hi…uhhhh – started Frida rubbing the back of her neck, she looked over to the necklace and them to the woman – I wanted to know the price of that necklace.

-If you want it I'll give it to you for free – said the old woman directing to Frida a loving smile- But only if you promise me to use it well, you see, it is like your best friend's belt.

-How you know… - started Frida but then remembered everyone knew she was Manny's best friend and that he was El Tigre – Never mind, you're saying that necklace will give me powers!

At this point Frida was really excited, she really wanted to be useful to everyone, especially for Manny. The woman started to walk towards the place where the necklace was and Frida followed her.

-That necklace belonged to my daughter – started the old lady smiling sadly – she was a beautiful lady, so sure of herself, always so full of life. She received this necklace when she was thirteen, she really controlled well her instincts and powers it was funny that was her boyfriend the one that helped her though it. But she didn't know what side to choose.

Frida though immediately of Manny, he too didn't know which side to choose, and didn't help that his father was a hero and his grandfather a villain.

-And then, one day when she was nineteen, she saw the one thing that could bring her down, she saw him with another girl, it broke her heart, and she didn't want to hear his explanations, all she wanted to do is retreat, the one thing that she swore she would never do – the old lady paused and then continued with a weaker voice – She gave me the necklace and said that I should give it to the next girl. Then she just disappeared, I never knew what happened to her, guess the pain of seeing the one you love betray her was too much for her to stand, so she just gave up.

-Sad story, Ms., but will you give me the necklace? – asked Frida, after kicking herself mentally for being so blunt.

-Of course – said the old woman opening the box and grabbing the necklace, she handed it to Freda while saying – Take good care of it, if you want to transform you only have to spin, to de-transform you have to touch your necklace two times. Got it?

-Yes! – yelled Frida excited, she put on the necklace and spun, she immediately heard a meow come out of her mouth and said after making a pose (she had always wanted to do that) – La Gata! Thank you, thank you thank you.

That was what Frida said while she was making her way out of the store with looking back or even listening when the woman said in a low tone.

-Now I can rest in peace.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_So what do you think, later on I will post a drawing with La Gata and my OC Pantera Negra. Of course Babi(Barbara a.k.a Pantera Negra|Frida knows she is Pantera Negra, and only Frida|) will have a pair, my other OC El Jaguar(Daniel)._

_Love you all, and don't forget to review, you know you want to do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. La Gata and Pantera Negra meet

Barbara signed as she walked through the doors of her new house, it was a pale yellow apartment building, it was nice, but she had preferred a house in a open space, those where her cat instincts kicking in, and she knew that if she didn't handled them soon she would do the same thing she had done to Daniel again, she blushed when she remembered what they had done. It was better if they stayed apart, she didn't want to lose control again.

She knew she was going to have a girl to share the apartment with, the daughter of the local police chief. She just walked to the door and looked around, the floor hall smelled funny, and she knew she already had sensed that smell somewhere, but it was too faint for her to locate it. Then the door blasted open and she saw a girl, she was a little taller than her with blue hair and cobalt eyes, her skin was tanned and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts, she was shoeless, but what really caught Barbara's attention was the blue satin necklace.

-Oh My GOD – they both said at the same time – You have a necklace that seems mine.

Then they just shared a laugh, Barbara knew who she was, Frida was the new La Gata, like she was the new Pantera Negra, they were going to be good friends.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-And I dropped a balloon fool of rot Guacamole in her head – finished Frida while Barbara was laughing – She smelled for a week.

Then she joined Barbara and they kept laughing for some minutes before Frida gained the courage to ask what was on her mind since she first saw her roommate.

-Who are you? – asked Frida smiling.

-You mean like who my alter ego is? – asked Barbara, Frida nodded and Barbara smiled – Pantera Negra, nice to meet you La Gata.

-You know who I am? - asked Frida a little scared, but most surprised.

-Yeah – confirmed Barbara, then smiled widely while she got up and walked up to her things – I think I have a photo of the four of us.

-Four of us? – asked Frida eyeing Barbara.

-Yeah, not really us, our ancestors – said Barbara showing Frida a really old photo, it was a colored one though, and gasped – They look a lot like us, don't they? Sure your friend Manny is there and my…

-Your what? – asked Frida looking at the photo again, in the reality it were two, one of regular eighteen year old teens and the other was of superhero/super villains.

-He was my best friend, but – she started saying them looked at the photo and signed – I did something that broke our friendship, well, I wanted it to end so that I couldn't do it again.

-Do what? Do what? DO WHAT? Dowhatdowhatdowhat? – asked Frida curious and excited.

-I still can't truly control my instincts, a problem that I think you too will have, you see, guys like Manny and Daniel control his instincts really easy, guess it's because we have a such a good sixth sense and we rely more in our instincts making them more powerful – she was rumbling randomly things and Frida knew it too well.

-Just say it – shouted Frida smiling like mad.

-Iseducedhimandmadehimdosexwithme…-she said very quietly and quickly.

-Slower and louder – said Frida calming her new friend.

-I seduced him as Pantera Negra and made him go to bed with me – she said blushing like mad and looking away from Frida – But then I lost my necklace and I had to sneak out of his arms, find the necklace, dress myself and turn again to my normal self. But he woke up, and I have to say that he only had his blanket covering his private parts, he panicked down, hell, I did too!

-Why did you try to seduce him? – asked Frida looking concerned.

-Like I said before I can't really control my instincts, and my love for him was so strong that I wanted him in every way possible, I wanted to be his – said Barbara looking ashamed – My instincts are even stronger when I am Pantera Negra, my lust kicked in and I literately jumped on him.

-Poor guy – said Frida smiling then showed Barbara the photos – Can you share some information about these?

-The one that looks like me is Elyanor Castro, the one that is like you is Rita Suarez, the boy that looks Manny is Miguel and the other is Alexander – explained Barbara smiling – They were in order, as you already know : Pantera Negra, La Gata, El Tigre and El Jaguar.

-All half cats – said Frida smiling widely as she looked at the group shot. She saw that Miguel was holding Rita like she belonged to him and looked at Barbara with confusion in her eyes.

-Miguel and Rita were a lot more than friends, they loved each other – said Barbara laughing then stopped when she saw how close Alexander and Elyanor were, almost like they were going to kiss each other, she signed and said in a low sad voice – Alexander and Elyanor too.

-History has a funny way of repeating itself, don't you think? – asked Frida looking sad as well, then a thought suddenly came to her mind – Does Daniel know about this picture?

-Hell no! – shouted Barbara looking frightened – If he knew do you really think he would had sex with m… Pantera Negra?

Frida didn't knew, so she just stayed quiet, then she looked up to Barbara, she was pretty cute, her hair was a kind of wavy brown mass that went to the middle of her back, her eyes were a vibrant shade of green, she was pale, almost a ghost if compared to Frida. Barbara wasn't tall, but her clothes gave the impression that she was taller than she really was, she wore black skinny jeans, with a fit black v neck shirt and black ballet flats. She then smiled and got up, spinning.

-Miau! – said Frida stopping, then Barbara looked at her, she was very cute with her blue long sleeveless top with darker blue laces hugging her body, black shorts, blue kickboxing like gloves, black mask, blue necklace, black bandana in her left upper arm, wild black and blue knee long hair, with matching cat ears that popped out, black and blue fury cat tail and black ballet flats – La Gata!

-You look cute – complimented Barbara smiling widely.

-Now you – said Frida grabbing Barbara's hand and taking her of the black leather couch.

Barbara spun and a roar escaped her mouth, Frida looked at her with wide eyes. Barbara was wearing a sleeveless long black top with two a violet corset, violet shorts, motobiker like violet gloves, a violet bandana in her right upper arm, black mask, black ballet flats, long almost touching the ground straight black hair, black ears and a black tail.

-You look awesome! – said Frida smiling widely, then a thought run across her mind – You know what just occurred to me?

-No, what? – asked Barbara sniffing the room, well she was trying to recognize the smell that was in the hall, know that she was Pantera Negra her senses were stronger.

-We could go fight crime or rob banks, or do something together! – said Frida really excited Barbara smiled at the idea, taking the smell out of her mind.

-I still haven't decided if I'm going to be a villain or a hero, so I guess we can do what feels like in the time! – said Barbara opening the window, Frida was behind her – Hello Miracle City.

As she said that she jumped out of the window with Frida at her side.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_I totally love this chapter, I think it's funny._

_Next one will be totally dedicated to Manny/El Tigre and Daniel/El Jaguar, they too are roommates x3_

_If you're asking yourselves, here are the ages hehe:_

_Manny: 18 and 7 months_

_Frida: 18 years_

_Barbara: 17 years and 11 months_

_Daniel: 18 and 9 months_

_**Well, I have changed Frida and Barbara appearances, and here is the link to the drawing: .com/art/Hero-100TC-160515743**_


	3. Manny's roommate

Manny was watching television while his roommate was out, buying something that they could eat, if was Frida she would have bought churros. He smiled as he thought about his BF, he did know that she was on the same building as him, as so many students that would go or were in Miracle City's University. He smiled as Miracle City's news started, and as the leading new was being presented Daniel entered smiling.

-Do you like Chinese food, Manny? – asked Daniel before the leading journalist said with a thin voice.

-There are two new heroines in town, this afternoon the villain El Oso was arrested as he robbed the bank by the new heroines – she said smiling as an image of a jailed El Oso was on the screen – Now we will be the first ones to talk to him after his arrest.

-So El Oso, what do you think about the two girls that jailed you? – asked the reporter pointing a microphone to El Oso, who smiled with love eyes.

-Man, they are so beautiful and have so cool moves and are so beautiful, man – he said dreamingly – I have to break away soon so that they can lock me up again, man.

Manny was laughing uncontrollably, El Oso was so stupid, but who were those girls?

-So who is El Oso? – asked Daniel seating next to Manny and looking at the images that were passing on the tv.

-He is a dumb villain – answered Manny smiling.

-El Oso said that the heroines names were La Gata and Pantera Negra – said the reporter smiling, Daniel's eyes went wide and he then fell in front of the tv when a picture of a woman in black and violet passed on the screen.

-You know her? – asked Manny looking at Daniel who was looking at the door of the apartment.

-Yeah – said Daniel looking at Manny with hurtful eyes – She was the one who caused my break up with my best friend.

-Why? – asked Manny as he went to the kitchen, from there he shouted next – It's not like you had sex with her and your best friend caught you.

Daniel was silent, it had been almost it. Barbara hadn't caught him in the act, but she saw most of Pantera Negra's clothes and it didn't take too long for her to figure it out.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Do you wanna go sleep in my house? My parents are out" said Daniel looking at his best friend since they were eight "You know what that means, don't you?"_

_Her face lit up and she smiled evilly._

"_Who doesn't know?" asked Barbara looking up at him "Half of the people on the town hides when they find that the mighty El Jaguar is in his home alone, not that I'm complaining!"_

_Daniel smiled, when his parents were out of town and he had to be alone for one or two days, that usually meant that Barbara was going to sleep in his house. The last time, they had stayed awake until 5am, playing pranks and then watching a horror movie._

"_And of course" said Barbara catching his attention again "I just love the smell of your house, truly, you should let me sleep in your house more times, the sea smell is wonderful!"_

"_You know what my parents would say if they knew where you slept!" said Daniel teasingly, she blushed but smiled._

"_Common, it's not like we do something wrong" she argued, but them looked away "Even if I sleep in your bed with you, sleep is all that we do."_

"_Yes, but you know how my parents are" complained Daniel, but he was sure that if she wanted to have sex with him he would take his chance, he loved her, since they were fourteen and now, when they are eighteen, he just couldn't think that any woman was sexier that his best friend. And he always woke with an erection, when she slept with him, his luck was that she wasn't a light sleeper or that she woke too early._

"_Either way" she said stopping at her house and turning at him "Tonight I have something else to do that I can't reschedule."_

_Daniel's face fell, he was hoping that she would go, he had promised that he would say what he felt for her before college._

"_May I know?" asked Daniel smiling even though he really wasn't in the mood for smiles._

"_Sorry" she apologized opening the door "Not this one."_

"_It's ok" he said, but it wasn't ok, and what if was a date? He couldn't bring himself to see __**his**__ girl with some guy._

_She put her hands in his shoulders and lifted herself to give him a peck on the cheek, she smiled and mouthed a goodbye._

-I can't believe it! – exclaimed Manny when he reached Daniel with a box of Chinese pasta and two chopsticks. He ate some and then talked with his mouth half full – You did it, she caught you in the act!

-No she didn't – said Daniel blushing, he got up and walked to the kitchen where he got his food, he signed and then continued – But she saw almost every Pantera Negra's clothes.

-Well, that was bad – said Manny after throwing the empty deliver package on the garbage, he had already finished his food – You know, if that happened to me with Frida, you see, I would die. I mean, I love her and I can't really see myself without her.

-I came to Miracle City because I knew Barbara was coming – said Daniel with a sad smile, he then looked again at the door – Her smell is pretty strong here, I guess she is in this building, since I got this damn belt that her smell is the first one I look for.

-You mean that roses smell? – asked Manny, when Daniel confirmed, Manny smiled – That happens to me too, you know, Frida smells like vanilla and sometimes I have to hold my breath every time I go near her, so that I just don't jump in her. But it only happens in the El Tigre state.

-It's when our senses are stronger – said Daniel, Manny looked up at him and laughed – Why are you laughing.

-Because every time my mom says something that is a fact, she shows a book and really says a fact – explained Manny, Daniel started laughing too.

-Do you and Frida date or something like that? – asked Daniel curious.

Manny shook his head smiling sadly.

-If with dates you mean friend dates, you're right – said Manny getting startled when his phone buzzed, he got it out of his pocket – It's Frida.

He answered it and smiled as he heard Frida's voice.

**-Hi, my favorite hero – she said and Manny could hear other voice on the background and then Frida's answere – Sure, I'll tell him.**

**-Tell me what? – asked Manny curious, Frida had a roommate.**

**-That she wanted to meet you – said Frida excited – It's like, oh common, who doesn't want to meet the almighty El Tigre.**

**Manny laughed and then answered in a mocking voice.**

**-I can think in a bunch of people, like Black Cuervo ancestors.**

**-Oh, I think they would love to meet and kill the guy that broke their poor girl's heart – said Frida in the same tone as Manny – We're on the last floor, if you have a roommate bring him boy!**

**-You never change do you know? – asked Manny in a fake mocking voice.**

**-And you like it – answered Frida, then said something that Manny couldn't hear – Bye, see you in five minutes.**

Manny put the phone back in his back pocket and turned to Daniel.

-Let's go meet Frida and her new roommate – said Manny smiling, Daniel smiled too and went to the door.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

They were at Frida's apartment door, and Daniel didn't like how strong his ex-BF's smell was, it wasn't a good sign, at least not for him.

When the door opened his worst fear was realized, Barbara was looking at him with rage full eyes, he was mortified.

-So this is the girl you talked me about – pointed Manny.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_Next chapter will be good, I think… cause it will be the confront between Daniel and Barbara, and Frida and Manny's comments x3_

_I have a doubt, you think that Frida should tell Manny that she now has powers or she doesn't say nothing and does the same thing that Barbara did?_

_REVIEW and TELL me your opinion_

_I need it as much as I need the air that I breathe!_

_Kiss_

_Babi Castro _


	4. Forgiven

-What do you want? – she asked her voice full of rage and something else he really couldn't figure.

-He's my roommate – said Manny stepping between them and smiling at Barbara – Nice to meet you.

-I'm leaving Frida! – Barbara said to her roommate who was walking towards them. Frida looked at her surprised.

-But you haven't met… Oh hi Manny – as Frida said his name a smile appeared on her face. Barbara got her black coat and started walking towards the elevator when Daniel's voice stopped her.

-You can't run forever! – he whined and she looked at him with wide eyes, her pupils starting to get thinner – And I will follow you even if it takes me to the inside of Miracle City's volcano. I miss my best friend, we used to be like them.

He pointed out towards Manny and Frida who were looking at them with concern and curiosity. Barbara closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes the pupils were at their normal size again.

-Plus, I don't think you want to go out into that thug filled city with your clothes – he said smiling as he saw a blush crept to her face. He didn't minded seeing her in a black and violet t-shirt that barely passed through the middle of her thighs.

-Oh – she said in a low tone and starting heading inside the apartment – I think I'll just lock me up in my room.

-No you won't! – shouted Frida following Barbara – He's right you can't hide forever, plus, I want Manny to meet you.

-Ok – said Barbara defeated – But please, don't say that you are her.

Frida got her indirect and frowned.

-If he knows, he'll tell Daniel and then he will put one and one together and see that I am PN – said Barbara in a low whisper.

-I really wanted to tell him – said Frida with a sad tone, Barbara looked at her and signed.

-At first I really wanted to tell him – started Barbara looking at Daniel with really sad eyes – But when I gathered the courage to tell, he told me that he was infatuated with PN. It broke my heart.

-But that wouldn't happen with me! – said Frida looking at her with pleading eyes, he never saw La Gata in person or heard of her…

-Hey, did you girls know what happened today? – asked Manny entering the apartment with Daniel close behind – It seems that two new heroines are in town! Her names are Pantera Negra and La Gata.

-I've heard of Pantera Negra – said Barbara smiling a little – She was a really great fighter, saw se fight once against him, kicked his butt!

-It wasn't my fault! – whined Daniel looking like she slapped him – I don't like to beat up woman.

-Oh, sure! – mocked Barbara smiling widely then looked at herself and rushed to her room, Frida on her tail, when she reached her room, she went straight to her closet.

-Why did you do that? – asked Frida walking to Barbara – You seemed crazy!

-Sorry, but I'm not gonna walk around here, with him here, in my state! – she said in rush, but Frida got every little word and smiled widely.

-It is really better – said Frida smiling then saw a pair of discarded black jeans – I think you're looking for this.

Barbara looked at her and smiled thankfully, she quickly got dressed and they got back to some awed boys.

-Sorry, forgot my state – apologized Barbara smiling a little, then she turned to Daniel – You're right.

-I'm always! – he said with a big grin, she ignored him and continued.

-We were like them, and I didn't want it to end, but it's just – she said stopping at one point and signing – I freaked out when I saw PN's clothes.

-You don't need to be sorry – he said smiling and then hugged her tightly – It was a mistake and **I'll never do it again**!

She looked at him smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek, she ten got out of his arms and went to the kitchen.

-Wanna eat something? – asked Barbara from the kitchen – I've made a pretty good roasted chicken with white rice.

-Sure! – said Daniel walking to the kitchen with Frida at his side – Really love when you cook, you've got such a gift for culinary.

-Thanks – said Barbara blushing while she putted the plates on the table.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Remember that time when we almost burned out the entire fireguard building? – asked Daniel to Barbara who had a big smile on her face, the four of them were exanging really good moments of their lives.

-Yeah, and that time when half of the city got covered up in jelly? Really, that was the top of our pranks! – said Barbara laughing.

-Those are good ones! – complimented Manny.

-Still don't overcome ours, but they are at even! – said Frida laughing.

-Yeah, they are – both Barbara and Daniel said.

A loud crash was heard, then there was the police sirens, Daniel and Manny looked at each other and nodded.

-Sorry girls – said Manny smiling sadly – Gotta cut our time short.

-Go ahead – said Barbara smiling – You got a city to defend.

Manny and Daniel smiled and spun their belts, jumping out of the window.

-Wanna go? – asked Frida with a knowing smiling.

-Let's wait just five minutes – answered Barbara smiling.


	5. Django!

_-Wanna go? – asked Frida with a knowing smiling._

_-Let's wait just five minutes – answered Barbara smiling._

_**Hi, I know it's unusual to me to post my note on the beginning, but the first part of this chapter was supposed to be in the last one, on my da page I have it, but…**_

_**Before we move on, I would like to ask you to answer my poll, it is on my profile page :D**_

_**R&R**_

_**Babi Castro**_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Manny signed as he saw Dr. Something Jr rob the bank, he rolled his eyes. He truly didn't like that guy, since Manny discovered that he had a crush on Frida, he simply had a dislike towards the guy.

-Aren't we supposed to do something? – asked Daniel looking at Manny with a knowing smile.

-Yeah, but if I go there, I'll probably beat the crap out of that guy! – said Manny with his teeth clenched.

A loud scream was heard and then, there was a big roar. Manny looked and saw Dr. Chipamanda's Guacamole monster and signed, that guy was crazy for doing a food based monster. But why had he summoned it? He and Daniel weren't even attacking!

Then he saw them, Pantera Negra and La Gata, the new heroines of the town, they looked pretty cute from where he was standing, specially La Gata. He then remembered Daniel's past with the other heroine.

-Are you ok? – asked Manny looking at Daniel, he had his fist balled, but a smirk on his face.

-I think so – said Daniel never taking his eyes out of the battle that was taking place – I'm just waiting for Pantera Negra to show her true power.

-True power? – asked Manny confused, he looked at the heroines and frowned. They didn't look so powerful from where he was standing.

-Yes, that's why she won when she fought against me – said Daniel grinning, but he still hold some grudge against the black haired woman. He would never forget how his lust for that woman made him fight against his best friend, against the woman he loved!

-Sure! – joked Manny smiling widely.

-It's serious talk! – said an enraged Daniel shooting daggers at Manny through his eyes.

Barbara and Frida were having a good time fighting some kid's stupid Guacamole monster, he laughed maniacally, as the monster fought them.

Barbara and Frida were starting to get really pissed at the monster.

"_Manny had always made this seem so easy_" Frida thought when she dodged the monster jelly fist.

That's when she heard a loud crash, the monster had stepped in some random churros and groffes store. She screamed and at the same time heard Barbara's scream, now both of them looked really enraged and furious, the monster looked at them in confusion.

Both of the girl's pupils got thinner, looking more like feline pupils than normal ones, Barbara's hair got wilder and her clothes switched colors, what was lilac turned black and the contrary also happened, she started to growl and her nails grew, now they were dangerously long and they looked like they could cut through steel, her canines grew. Frida's clothes stayed in the same way, but her gloves grew, covering her fingers, then steel-claws appeared, they were as dangerous as Barbara's nails, her canines also grew. They jumped up and sliced through the monsters body, but he managed to get up together again, after all, he **was** a guacamole monster. A random dip chips mobile shop appeared, Frida sliced through the monster again and Barbara crashed the mobile shop full on chips on the sliced monster, as usual, he saw how delicious he looked and ate himself.

The kid started to cry and run away before the police could arrive. Barbara and Frida came back to normal and looked at each other than at the crashed up on store.

-Poor churros! – said Frida like she was grieving a person she really cared about.

-Oh, my sweet and delicious groffes – said Barbara in the same tone as Frida.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-And they just looked like… – Manny tried to explain but he just couldn't get the words to leave his mouth, he didn't know what they seemed like, dangerous? Yeah, definitely. Powerful? Yup, that could be it. Both? Got it – Powerful and dangerous, like they were animals, controlled by their instincs.

Barbara and Frida looked at each other and signed, it was a fake one though.

-I wish I was there – Barbara said looking like she was sad.

-Me too! – said Frida looking bad – I just can't believe the guy's monster destroyed a churro's store and you, Manny, didn't do a thing!

-And you too didn't do anything for the groffes – said Barbara looking at Daniel with an accusatory look.

-Sorry, I just wanted to see if La Gata had the same powers as Pantera Negra – said Daniel smiling.

-Everything he said! – Manny said smiling – But if you like it, we could go to the other store that buys them, I think it's a café near our university!

-Let's go, what are you waiting for? – asked Barbara while she and Frida run outside from Manny and Daniel's apartment.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Well, you too already told us about your pranks – said Manny smiling, Frida confirmed with a grin.

-Is time for us to tell you some of ours – said Frida looking at Barbara who was drinking coke through a straw, her legs in Daniel's lap. She looked to them from her drink with a innocent look and they laughed.

-Go on – encouraged Daniel grinning, he was eating a churros, next to his plate were at least twelve to fifteen groffes, Barbara's, Frida had the same amount of churros.

-One of our best pranks was to steal your dad's radio and make all cops stop working for one week, your dad never found out who was behind that prank, did he? – Manny told, asking Frida the last part.

-No, but he thinks it was you – she said laughing.

-Half correct – said Manny smiling widely.

-Did that once to my uncle – said Daniel smiling widely and as the time passed they could see that most of their pranks were the same. That ended p with tem smiling and laughing hard, attracting all eyes to them.

-Oh, my, who is the beautiful lady that is with you Daniel? – some manly voice asked, the group looked at the source, there stood a boy, he was tall, with an amazing body that could be seen through his white open shirt, he was wearing baggy jeans and white sneakers, he had his brown hair in a rebel way and his dark eyes were just so malicious and gorgeous. He had pale skin with manly features. Barbara giggled and ran to him, jumping to his arms, he hold her in a tight embrace, spinning both.

-Oh my god, it's so good to see you again Django! – Barbara said smiling when he stopped spinning, Manny and Frida traded confused glances, Daniel was jealous.

-You too, babi – he said kissing her cheeks, Daniel wanted to kill him, but he knew that Barbara just missed their friend, Django of the dead had been one of their most closest friends – You are prettier than the last time I saw you.

-Thanks, but you know that isn't true! – she said laughing with him.

-It's as true as it can get! – he said vehemently.

Frida and Manny went to the boy with real curious looks, Django looked at them and smiled.

-It's good to see you both too! – he said smiling, never letting go of Barbara.

-Django, Django of the Dead? – said Manny incredulously.

-Surprise – said Django grinning.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Hey people, two notes uh?**_

_**Django finally appeared, next chapter has why the reason he has flesh, and blood, and muscles and… you got :D**_

_**I'm only going to say that the half real reason is a band he and Barbara had ;D**_

_**Please, answer my poll :D it's in my profile**_

_**R&R**_

_**ONE MORE LITTLE THING:**_

_**PREVIEW**_

_**-No way you're going out with that…that…that freak! – screamed Manny at the tops of his lungs.**_

_**-What! – screamed Frida throwing her hands to the air in a nervous way – No way I'll let you command my life! And why do you care? I'll just leave!**_

_**But before she could even turn around, he grabbed her waist bringing her close, and kissed her, not a chaste kiss, but a hot one, with passion, rage and fire.**_

_**Hope you liked the preview, sorry for the only person that voted on the poll, next story to be updated is the one you chose :D**_


End file.
